


Scales

by LetheAfterDark (LetheSomething)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shapeshifting, Tendou is a snake shapeshifter, Weird, but not as weird as you're imagining right now, cute fluff, for something that is technically snake sex, this is remarkably fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheAfterDark
Summary: On a warm summer night !Snake shapeshifter Tendou comes to visit his human lover.A very fluffy smut shortFemale reader





	Scales

Thin sheets rise and fall with your breath.  
You stir, restless. The heat of a high summer night is making it difficult to get comfortable. In the corner of the room, a fan makes a passing attempt at a breeze, but all it seems to do is move hot air around.  
With a sigh, you close your eyes and focus on your breath, slowing it gently until you fall into a shallow slumber.

The window opens a crack, letting in the smell of dry grass and the sound of humming cicadas.  
It swings slowly, opening just enough for a small forked tongue to peek through. It flicks once, twice, taking in the scent of the room, before a scaly head emerges from the window.  
The snake, a vivid red, turned deeper in the gloom, glides across the window sill and slithers down to the floor. It appears to grow in size as it slinks across the wooden boards, producing no sound but a soft rustling. It lifts up its head to peer over the bed, flicking its tongue once, twice, before ducking underneath the sheet.

Red scales glide into the bed, closer and closer to your naked body.  
“Mm?”  
You become aware of something slithering up your thigh, a warm, dry texture, like leather, making its way across your abdomen.  
Your eyes shoot open and you stare down to find the head of a snake the colour of mulled wine nestled between your breasts. It flicks its tongue at you. 

“It's you.” You let out a sigh of relief when you recognize your lover.  
“Hello gorgeousss. Did I wake you?”  
“No shit, Satori,” you giggle, “Pretty sure it’s in my genes to wake up when a snake is in my bed.”  
You run a finger lightly over his head. “What did you come here for?”  
“Oh you know, warm sssummer night, sssoft breeze through the window. You ssstark naked in bed. I couldn’t resissst.”  
He wiggles happily underneath your finger as you pet him, and his tail starts to coil around your leg.  
When you retreat your hand, his body winds itself around one breast, head placed precariously on the top.  
A forked tongue flicks against your nipple.  
“Sssalty,” he says.  
“Well I have been sweating like a pig,” you grumble.  
“Mm? Not a piggy, never a piggy,” he whispers, flicking your nipple again. It stands up, the sudden attention shooting a small spark down your breast. “But it's a pity you're uncomfortable. I like this weather, gives me… energy.”  
You snort. “Well it’s making it really friggin hard for me to fall asleep, and you went and made me wide awake again.”  
“Oh dear, oh dear. Horrible little me,” he whispers, and you’re certain you can hear the grin, even if his face is unreadable as only a reptile’s can be.  
“Tell you what, I’ll help you fall asleep. I know a thing.”  
“Mmm, conveniently gets rid of some of that energy of yours, too, I bet,” you smile, as you feel his tail creep up your thigh.  
“Convenience is what I’m all about,” he says, and he starts to grow around you.

Thick coils slide across your body. You feel them glide over your stomach and hug your hips. They explore every inch of your skin, scales rubbing against your flesh.  
It’s a strange feeling. His skin is smoother than you could have ever imagined, but there’s a distinct grip there nonetheless, firm muscle working underneath leather.  
Slowly but surely, he envelops you, a snake stealing its prey.  
It leaves you helpless. It turns your skin into cinders and makes your heart beat faster.  
“Why do you always do that?” you ask as his head comes around, forked tongue placing little fluttering kisses on your neck.  
“Because you like it,” he says, and he nips at your ear. “You trussst me.”  
He coils around you once more, clinging to your breasts, and you are aware, for a fleeting second, that if he squeezes just a little bit tighter, you will lose your breath.  
But he’s also right, you do trust him, so you close your eyes and let him take you. His tail wriggles between your legs and spread them, maybe just a tad too willingly.  
“Eager,” he murmurs in your ear, while his skin rasps against your sex.

Scales rub past your clit and static strikes up in your abdomen.  
“Ffffuck,” you moan, and he chuckles.  
“Heehee, you’re wet,” he says, and his tongue winds a path from your ear across your cheek. He flicks your nose and you make a face.  
There is a giggle, lower now, his voice deepening as he continues to grow.  
The snake on top of you kneads against your heated skin in a series of touches that is just this side of too much. The constant motion is driving you mad. If he keeps this up, if he decides to fuck you like this, you could come in an instant.  
But where’s the fun in that?

“Satori.…” you whine. Your hands trace the coils around your body. “Not like this.”  
“Hmmmmm,” he murmurs and he slithers off you, tail leaving your core with a teasing flick that makes you gasp.  
He pours into the sheets and his form distorts and grows, melting into that of a man.  
You turn to find him lying on his side, one hand propping up his head. Hair the colour of a dying fire falls across his forehead and down onto his shoulders as he grins at you.  
His arms, his back and his sides are covered in red scales. In the low light of your room it looks like he has a very elaborate set of tattoos but you already know that if you run your fingers over them, they’ll feel harder than skin. Dry and smooth, but with a roughness unique to your lover.  
He raises an eyebrow. “Beautiful, aren’t I?” he grins.  
You lean over and pull him into a brief kiss.  
“Very,” you smile.

He runs his fingers across your back and presses himself against you, hard-on pushing into your thigh. “Is this better?”  
“Mmhmm,” you hum, happy to let your fingers explore him now that you have something solid to work with.  
You nip at his collarbone, hands sliding down his sides until they find his butt and squeeze.  
He gasps in mock offence, and grinds against you, letting out a low growl that makes you look up.  
Impatience is a red glint in his eye.  
He takes your arms and pins them above your head, tight body lying heavily on top of you.  
“Now who’s the eager one?” you smile.  
“Babe, I was hard before I even came here.”  
“How does that even work on a snake,” you muse, frowning, “are you like one big stiff-”  
He shushes you with a kiss. “One of these days I’m absolutely going to try that on you,” he whispers against your lips. “But now I want you to spread your legs and let me in.”  
You bite your lip and comply.  
“Good girl.”  
His smirk hovers over you and his eyes close, breath shuddering as he enters you.  
“Ahhh that feels so good,” he coos. “God, you fit me so well.”  
His lips latch onto your neck and you feel him move, in, out, in, out, a steady rhythm beating the already tout drum of your sex.  
Your head rolls back and for a moment you think you’re going to lose it completely.  
“Sa.…tori.”  
“Hmmmm?” His voice is a low murmur and a hot breath brushes past your ear shell, causing a ripple through you.

He lets go of your wrists and repositions himself, hands grasping for purchase while he raises up your legs in an effort to go deeper, harder, to take up ever more of you.  
“Oh ffff...” You fold your arms around his neck, hungry mouth seeking his.  
You cling around him, moving along in a steady rhythm that wreaks havoc on your senses, until suddenly he stills.  
“Hey.”  
"Mmm?” You pout at him and he presses a kiss on the tip of your nose.  
“You know, you’re making me do all the work,” he says, voice raspy and a little out of breath. “After I came all this way to see you, too.”  
You make a grumpy face. “Well, you’re the one who woke me up.”  
He giggles and his eyes seek yours, suddenly serious. “Ride me.”  
“Oh my god, how do you say that with a straight face,” you blush, grinning.  
“Like this,” he says, and he moves closer, his forehead millimetres from yours as his eyes burn into you. “Ride. Me.”  
You cough, not sure where to look. “O-ok,” you croak.

“Wheee!”  
He rolls off you and happily sits back against the headboard, dick hard and inviting.  
You crawl over, following a deep longing in your gut as he beckons you.  
It involves an eyebrow waggle and a little pat on his thighs. “Right here.”  
You chuckle and straddle him. “Way to break the tension, there, hun.”  
“My apologies, dear, let me fix it.”  
His hands travel to your neck, scales glinting as he pulls you into a long, sloppy kiss.  
“Better?” he grins when you part, and you nod mutely, lips still gasping in a plea for more.  
But his hands are on your waist and he’s squeezing, pushing you down with the most lascivious grin you’ve ever seen.  
You lower yourself over him with a small mewl, before leaning in to kiss him again.  
“Ahhh, you feel so good,” he breathes against your lips.

You move slowly, lost in a myriad of touches and movements, of nips and kisses, of hardened skin and supple lips.  
“Hey.”  
You hum in response and gather your breath, trying to focus on the face in front of you.  
He’s sweating, the heat of the room and your bodies almost excruciating, and the burnt umber of his eyes is glazed over with pure want.  
“I’m going to need you to come, pumpkin,” he groans.  
There’s tension in his muscles, his shoulders and belly straining from the effort of holding back. He’s so close to unravelling, but then so are you.  
You can feel his hand glide up your thigh and you moan when his thumb rubs your clit.  
It’s a soft motion, almost gentle, but it sparks like flint striking gun powder. You whine, burying your face in the crook of his neck.  
“Keep going,” he whispers, “Just like that. Does that feel good, hmm?”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
There’s a low rumble of him laughing and then his hand is at your back, holding you steady as you move up, down, up, down while his thumb sets to the task of making you fall apart.  
You can feel it building, water slowly coming to a boil, and you fling your arm around his neck, speeding up.  
“Oooh, someone’s close,” he murmurs.  
You want to admonish him, sass him, answer his joke in kind, but then the heat in your gut reaches breaking point and you spill over. You take a laboured breath and try to speak his name, but all that comes out is a sob.  
He hums, holds you close as he pushes up, deeper into your shuddering body, the muscles under his skin tensing before he lets out a high pitched grunt and goes slack.

 

* * *

 

You lie on damp sheets, hoping against hope that the light breeze from your fan would cool your burning skin.  
Next to you, Tendou takes sips from a water bottle, the scales on his arms shining like rubies in the soft light.  
“Satori?” you say.  
“Yes?”  
“Really? Pumpkin? I mean… really?”  
“Yes?” He raises an eyebrow at you.  
“I nearly had a giggle fit.”  
“Well then, my little stuffed shark, what would you prefer I call you?”  
You snort. “Not 'pumpkin', at least.”  
“Cupcake?” he tries.  
“No.”  
“Baby girl?”  
“Oh god no!”  
“Honeybuns? Teacup? Cute little cactus?”  
“Satoriiii.”  
“Owlet? Reading lamp? Palm tree? Exacto knife?”  
“You’re just mocking me now.”  
“Puppy? Flower?”  
“I liked the first one.”  
He frowns at you. “Stuffed shark?”  
“Yeah! I’ll be your little shark!” you say, and you smile at him, showing your teeth.  
“Oh yes, super scary,” he says, putting an arm around your shoulder.  
“Whatever you say, dinoman.” You poke your tongue out.  
“Wait, really?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Feel free to let me know what you think :)


End file.
